Who is she seeing?
by KickFlip
Summary: Pizzazz is worried her new girlfriend Jerrica is cheating on her and while waiting for her to get home begins to reminisce on how their relationship got started. A bit of a lemon but nothing too dirty.


Who is she seeing?

She was cheating on her, she knew she was, what other explanation was there? Phyllis Gabor, better known as Pizzazz and called that if you knew what was good for you, paced angrily in her apartment. She had been doing so for about twenty minutes and showed no signs of stopping. As she paced she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, both obvious signs of her anger.

What was she so angry about you ask? Why that the fact that her girlfriend of three months, Jerrica Benton, was so obviously cheating on her! The fact that she and Jerrica were together was not publicly known yet, both of them had agreed to wait until the one-year anniversary, but both of their bands knew it! Their respective bands were shocked at the very notion of Pizzazz and Jerrica becoming a couple, but both Pizzazz and Jerrica were even more shocked!

It had come as a major surprise to Pizzazz, both the realization of her bisexuality and the fact that she liked that stuck-up suit Jerrrica Benton! But like her she did and though at first she did try to resist it, she eventually gave in and went for it. There were two main reasons why: first Jerrica was incredibly hot and second Pizzazz realized that she should not let a little something like deep worry keep her from what she wanted.

Pizzazz wanted Jerrica, Pizzazz deserved Jerrica, and thus Pizzazz would get Jerrica! So during their next few encounters she laid on the subtext, the innuendo that could be written off as meaning something else, and physically seductive methods such as giving Jerrica a better look at her cleavage then necessary. Her band eventually noticed but seemed to think she was only doing to mess with Jerrica. Pizzazz will not lie and say she did not get some satisfaction in seeing Jerrica blush and squirm; it was actually rather exhilarating to be honest!

Unfortunately for Pizzazz Jerrica had tried her best to ignore Pizzazz's attempts at seduction, and Pizzazz eventually decided to up her game! Pizzazz was actually pretty good at poker, so she decided to play her hand and see where it went. So Pizzazz, under the guise of Stormer deciding to do something nice for Kimber's birthday, invited the Holograms, except for Jem that was part of the agreement, to her family yacht "under the flag of truce" for a few days. They had been hesitant to accept, but Kimber's pleading had apparently been enough to convince them.

Once the Holograms were settled in and their party underway, and with both of their bands deeply distracted, Pizzazz decided to pounce. She saw Jerrica sitting on a deck chair and sat in an empty one right next to her, holding a copy of that month's _Playgirl._ She knew Jerrcia could be very curious and so sat and waited. Eventually Jerrica noticed what she was reading and her face scrunched up. "Most you read that in public" Jerrica had said with slight disgust in her voice. Pizzazz merely smirked and replied with a "It is MY family yacht, I can what I please"! Jerrica looked annoyed at the response and said 'Well can't you read it away from me"? 'Don't want to" Pizzazz had smugly replied.

Jerrica huffed and said 'Why must you annoy me even under a so-called flag of truce" Pizzaz scowled at that and said "What is your problem you act like you've never seen a handsome guy's"! Before should finish her sentence Pizzazz froze in surprise then a wicked grin grew on her face. "You haven't, have you" Pizzazz said sinisterly. Jerrica instantly knew what Pizzazz was getting at; blushed scarlet, and said "You don't know"!

But that reaction was all Pizzazz needed to confirm her suspicions and burst out laughing. "Oh this is too good! 26 year-old executive and manager Jerrica Benton, prime example of a mature adult, is a VIRGIN"! Jerrica blushed further at that and began sputtering out "you, what, don't get to say"! "Use your big girl words deary" Pizzazz said condescending before chuckling and saying "I'm kidding, it's ok that at heart you're just a big kid who could not pop her cherry before her younger sister could"!

Jerrica had lost her confusion only to have it replaced by anger at Pizzazz's comments. "I'm busy alright! I have a lot of responsibilities including a company to run. I just don't have the time"! This did nothing to quell Pizzazz's amusement "Sure Benton, whatever you say"! Jerrica scowled deeply and got up to leave before Pizzazz said, "You know, I could help". Jerrica stopped cold and said "What"? Pizzazz "I said, I could help. You know with your little problem".

Jerrica's blush returned with a vengeance and she could not even work-up a response she was so stunned. Pizzazz sighed and said "Come on Benton, don't be nervous. It doesn't have to mean anything. Just consider it a favor". Jerrica frowned and said "I am not going to" but Pizzazz interrupted her. "No need to be scared Jerrica. I promise I'll be gentle, since it would be your first time and all that" she then struck a seductive pose made easier due to the two-piece bikini she was wearing. Jerrica blanched at that "Scared, I'm not scared! I just don't want my, first time, to be with you of all people"!

Pizzazz gave a small smile and said, "Okay, it is up to you, I won't force it, virgin girl". Jerrica teeth clenched and her anger grew at that new "nickname". "Don't call me that Pizzazz" Jerrica barked out! Pizzazz sniggered and replied, "Only when it stops being true virgin girl". Jerrica grew angrier still "Enough"! "Make me virgin girl" Pizzazz said cruelly. Jerrica knew this was a game, just a way to embarrass her, so she would call Pizzazz's bluff. Jerrica calmed down, smirked, and "Okay".

The reaction Pizzazz gave to that was not what Jerrica expected at all. She had expected Pizzazz to sputter, to blush, and to say she was only messing with her. Instead Pizzazz smile went from cruel to bright and she said "Glad you see it my way Benton! Come on my room is just down the right hall here"! Jerrica was dumbfounded, could it be that Pizzazz was actually serious? Well Jerrica could not really back out now could she.

Once they entered Pizzazz's room they both stripped naked and Pizzazz, after giving Jerrica a look-over and licking her lips, said "Prepare to have a lot of fun soon-to-be-not-virgin-girl". Then they went to the bed and went at it. For about an hour straight they engaged in intercourse. Jerrica would begrudgingly admit that Pizzazz was right, she did have a lot of fun but not as much as Pizzazz had.

Pizzazz loved her first time with Jerrica it was simply amazing! The combination of having someone who had caused Pizzazz so much trouble in the past be putty in her hands and be a blushing virgin at that was wonderful. Just before they stopped Pizzazz had given Jerrica a hickey, to remind her of the event. After the little shindig at the yacht both bands went home, but Pizzazz knew it was just a matter of time before Jerrica came calling.

Pizzazz did not have to wait long. Less then a week after the yacht incident Jerrica called the Gabor mansion to "negotiate a deal' with Pizzazz. Pizzazz had merely laughed and agreed to meet her; she knew what Jerrica really wanted. That was what Pizzazz considers the true start to their relationship, and it had been a wild ride. Kimber compared it to two feuding noble houses marring their scions to stop their fighting, and in a way that was true.

But recently the relationship had hit a roadblock, because Jerrica was cheating on her! She had been spending less and less time with Pizzazz, what other explanation could there be! She then made a sound that was a mixture of rage and exasperation and decided to confront Jerrica about it after she got home, they did live together now and honesty was an important part of a loving relationship. Pizzazz gagged at that thought a bit, she was turning into Stormer, gross!

Once Jerrica returned home Pizzazz greeted her with a hug and a sarcastic comment like she always did and Jerrica replied with a giggle and a kiss like SHE always did. They then went to the kitchen and began to eat dinner, just some reheated noodles, nothing special. Once they were done eating Pizzazz decided it was now or never. "Are you cheating on me" Pizzazz said simply. Jerrica froze where she stood for a moment and said "What"? "Are you cheating on me" Pizzazz said again.

"No" Jerrica said quickly "why would you think a thing like that'? "Because you have been spending less and less time with me, what else am I supposed to think"? Jerrica looked at bit surprised at that before saying 'I know its just". "Just what" Pizzazz said sternly. Jerrica sighed "Its just, Jem". "Jem" Pizzazz said with some surprise. "Yeah" Jerrica said "She can get pretty, high-maintenance".

Pizzazz scowled "Bitch" she said. Jerrica gave a small smile "Your telling me. Look I would never cheat on you. Believe it or not I'm committed to you, okay"? Pizzazz sighed and said 'I know sorry I just, worry". Jerrica's smile grew slightly wider at that "Don't sorry about it, I understand. Now how about I show you how much I love you with a game of student and teacher"? Pizzazz may have blushed more at that but she also smiled, happy that her worries had been laid to rest. 'Lead the way Professor" Pizazz said as she followed Jerrica into their shared bedroom "Lead the way".


End file.
